brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rock Raiders Comics
The Rock Raiders Comics were small comics included with specially marked, first edition sets. There are nine comics total, one with each 1999 Rock Raiders set, however the Chrome Crusher set is believed to have had two. Since the sets were released in several countries, the comics had pictograms instead of text in the few speech bubbles. Stories Hover Scout Comic The Hover Scout comic starts off with Jet and a few other unknown Rock Raiders mining. Jet wanders off on the Hover Scout and discovers an enormous Energy Crystal cache. She goes to grab a few Crystals, but a few Rock Monsters rise out from under them. Jet attempts to flee, but the Rock Monsters have blocked her path, she distracts them and flies under them. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Hover Scout sets. Rapid Rider Comic The Rapid Rider comic starts with Bandit finding a piece of LEGO Ore, he begins to bring it to Rock Raiders HQ with the Rapid Rider. As he is cruising down he meets a dead end and takes apart the Rapid Rider, he brings its parts over to the other side to rebuild it and then continues cruising. Along the way, he falls asleep and his vehicle cruises past a huge Energy Crystal cavern, and some Rock Monsters making statues. He then approaches a waterfall and falls down the edge, bumping all over and finally back into the water which wakes him up, he then arrives at Rock Raiders HQ. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Rapid Rider sets and was also digitized and put onto the official Rock Raiders site as a game.* "Rock Raiders" Comic The "Rock Raiders" comic starts off with Rock Raiders driving a Chrome Crusher down a tunnel. Bandit sneezes and causes a cave-in that crushes the Chrome Crusher. While the Rock Raiders are repairing the Chrome Crusher with the portable Tool Store, Bandit sneezes again and causes another cave-in, this time he gets separated from the other Rock Raiders. Docs drills through the cave-in and finds Bandit and the five Rock Raiders get in the Chrome Crusher. Bandit sneezes one last time and causes yet another cave-in, luckily this time it does not damage the Chrome Crusher. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition 4930 The Rock Raiders sets. Granite Grinder Comic The Granite Grinder comic starts with Bandit in the Granite Grinder along with Axle. The two spot an Energy Crystal, Axle starts drilling the rock to get it, the drilling wakes up a snoozing Rock Monster. Axle manages to hide from it, but Bandit is spotted. The Rock Monster alerts other Rock Monsters, they destroy the Granite Grinder and take Bandit hostage. Axle rebuilds the Granite Grinder and tries to locate Bandit, soon he finds the helmsman at a cliff's edge with a Rock Monster questioning him, about the whereabouts of the other Rock Raiders and Rock Raiders HQ. Axle calls for the Tunnel Transport for help, Bandit then gives the Rock Monsters a raspberry and jumps off the cliff and onto the Tunnel Transport. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Granite Grinder sets. Loader Dozer Comic The Loader Dozer comic details a race between Axle, Jet and Sparks with the Loader Dozer, Granite Grinder and Hover Scout respectively. Docs throws the flag that signals the start of the race. Sparks steps on Axle’s Loader Dozer and gets ahead, Axle speeds up and trips the Granite Grinder with the Loader Dozer’s scoop. Jet blinds Axle with the Hover Scout’s thrusters and Axle drives into a wall. The Granite Grinder steps on the Hover Scout and destroys it. The Loader Dozer speeds up to the Granite Grinder and the two crash into each other. Bandit walks into the cavern where the race was held and sees the destroyed vehicles. He yells at the three Rock Raiders. Axle, Jet and Sparks rebuild the three vehicles and start the race over. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Loader Dozer sets. Chrome Crusher Comic The Chrome Crusher comic starts with a Chrome Crusher and Jet on her Hover Scout in a cavern. Jet flies off to find some Energy Crystals and finds a big cavern full of them. While examining one, a Rock Monster jumps out and destroys her Hover Scout, Jet hides and the Rock Monster tries to find her. She then goes to repair her Hover Scout and throws a dynamite at the Rock Monster, which opens a crevice that lava pours out of, the lava floods the cavern. The Chrome Crusher tries to flee but gets stuck on a cliff's edge with lava all around it. The Tunnel Transport is called in to airlift it to safety, while the Rock Monster is floating on a piece of rock on the lava shouting insults. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Chrome Crusher sets. Tunnel Transport Comic The Tunnel Transport comic starts with a Tunnel Transport and 2 Hover Scouts looking for Energy Crystal caverns. They find a huge load in a cavern and as they are harvesting, a Rock Monster jumps out and attacks the crew. They managed to flee but the Rock Monster jumps onto the Tunnel Transport and gets a ride back to the HQ. Once at the HQ, the Rock Monsters go on a rampage and destroys the Tunnel Transport. Docs makes a plan, he sends Axle to lure the Rock Monster towards the Chrome Crusher. Once in range, the Chrome Crusher fires a beam and the Rock Monster disappears. The crew then start to rebuild the Tunnel Transport, while elsewhere the Rock Monster is teleported onto a small rock that is surrounded by lava. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Tunnel Transport sets. Rock Raiders HQ Comic The Rock Raiders HQ comic starts with everything going smoothly at the HQ, the Energy Crystals are processed in the Power Station and the LEGO Ore is sent to be taken away via the Rapid Rider, Bandit manages to dump the Ore on Docs. Jet is operating the Upgrade Station when a irritating fly bothers her, she tries to whack it away but accidentally knocks the controls, the Ore being carried knocks Sparks off his flying vehicle, who lands in the Power Station and gets a black face from the Power Station's beam. The Ore then knocks the Ore Refinery apart and Axle is dumped onto a Small Transport Truck, the Ore falls off the crane and smashes onto the Power Station laser which turns around and fires at one of the Upgrade Station supports. The Upgrade Station falls apart and Jet jumps out, but she is rescued by a Loader Dozer as the whole base falls apart. The crew is dismayed but starts to rebuild the base. The fly is unharmed and starts to irritate Bandit. This comic was included with specially marked, first edition Rock Raiders HQ sets. Ninth Comic The Ninth Comic begins with Sparks and Axle escaping a lava flow in a Chrome Crusher, the vehicles falls off a cliff and is shattered. Axle discovers Energy Crystals nearby and Sparks recovers the parts of the Chrome Crusher, with the parts they build two new vehicles, a drilling vehicle and a boat resistant to lava. This comic is the first known appearance of the alternate set models in the story. It is unknown whether this comic was included with a specific set, or released in LEGO Magazine; however, since the comic revolves around the Chrome Crusher and includes the set's number, it was likely included with the Chrome Crusher set. External Links Category:Rock Raiders Category:Comics